Abstract
by FullmetalWizard1995
Summary: Short oneshot. Soul and Maka take Kid to a recently opened museum in Death City containing abstract art. What do YOU think is going to happen?


**This is a random idea that popped into my head after being woken up earlier than I wanted to be, then ushered off to a restaurant that I didn't want to go to so that we could eat lunch there for no discernible reason. As unpleasant as it was, one good thing came out of it: this story! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Soul Eater. **

Soul, Maka, and Death the Kid were heading for the Death City Abstract Art Museum, which had opened only recently under the direction of Sid, who claimed to be an expert in abstract art. Soul had wanted to bring Black*Star along, but Maka had insisted that Kid was the better choice because he could actually appreciate art. Soul had had nothing to say to that, so now he, Maka, and Kid were on their way to the museum. Suddenly, Soul realized something. He turned to Maka. "Hey," he said, his red eyes concerned. "I don't think it's very cool of us to be taking Kid to an _abstract_ museum."

"Don't worry, Soul," Maka cheerfully replied. "It'll be fine once we get there."

Soul still wasn't too sure, and he turned out to be right. While the museum building was painted all sorts of beautiful iridescent colours that shimmered in the sun, it was basically just a bunch of relatively cube-like rooms connected by hallways. Because of the randomness of the structure, Kid was now curled up on the ground, with his hands over his eyes, moaning something that sounded like, "No…no…it's not symmetrical…it's a crime against nature…make it go away…"

Maka and Soul looked at each other. "I told you so," Soul said, smiling his pointed-toothed smile. "Black*Star would not have collapsed outside of the museum in such an uncool fashion."

"No," Maka agreed, "but Black*Star has no taste for art like Kid does. All we have to do is get him inside the building and then we'll be fine."

Unable to think of an argument for that, Soul joined Maka over by Kid and helped carry him into the museum. "There," he said to Kid, once inside. "No more unsymmetrical things, so no more uncool freak-outs, right?"

Kid closed his gold eyes and ran his hands through his black and white striped hair. "I should think not. I cannot wait to find the most beautifully symmetrical piece they have here," he said with confidence.

As they entered the part of the museum where the art was displayed, Kid realized that he was going to have his work cut out for him. While Maka and Soul enjoyed the many abstract pieces, from paintings that were little more than splotches of acrylic on canvas to strange sculptures, Kid walked around searching for something, anything, that was symmetrical. But everything he came across was either too wide at one end and too skinny at the other, or full of random holes, or too covered in paint to even tell what it was supposed to be. Kid started to get frustrated. _Come on,_ he thought, _there must be something in this place that is at least somewhat symmetrical! _His willpower renewed, he kept searching.

* * *

><p>At eight o'clock, three hours after Soul, Maka, and Death the Kid had arrived at the Death City Abstract Art Museum, Soul and Maka were finally ready to go. Their only problem was that they had no idea where Kid had gotten to.<p>

"How could Kid have disappeared like this?" Maka exclaimed, her green eyes full of annoyance.

"Don't worry," Soul said, trying to comfort Maka. "He's inside the building somewhere, so we just have to look around until we find him."

Easier said than done. The museum was huge. Soul suggested that they start at the beginning and work their way around. Luckily, they didn't have to go too far. Kid just so happened to be right behind the first door. he was leaning his head against the wall, mumbling something like, "I couldn't do it…I couldn't do it…I'm a failure…an asymmetrical failure…"

Soul and Maka exchanged a look, then went over to Kid. "Hey, Kid!" Maka said cheerfully. "We're ready to go home now! Come on." When Kid didn't react immediately, Soul took him by the shoulders and started to steer him toward the front doors.

Kid was still depressed when they got outside, but it seemed as though he could walk on his own, so Soul let him go and ran up to join Maka. "That wasn't as productive as you'd thought, huh?"

Maka glared at him. "No, it wasn't. I just wish that Kid could've enjoyed himself a little bit more. Speaking of Kid," Maka glanced around her, "where is he?"

Soul and Maka turned around. There was Kid, standing in the middle of the road, staring up at the sky with a look of absolute joy on his face. "Kid?" Maka ventured.

"They sky," Kid said, "look at it! IT'S PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" Soul and Maka looked up as Kid continued. "The moon is a perfect circle, and the stars on the left are exactly the same as the stars on the right! Oh, what symmetrical beauty! This is so wonderful! Someone, please, take a picture!"

Soul and Maka exchanged a smile. "Guess he's all fixed now," Soul said.

"Yeah," Maka smiled, "guess so. Come on, we'd better get home." She and Soul each took one of Kid's hands and started to lead him down the street; Maka was happy, Soul was happy, and Kid was still gleefully staring at the sky. A perfect evening.

**Ahh, symmetry. It makes everything better, don't you think? Please review! **


End file.
